


quiet echoes

by sicklikewinter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Drug Use, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicklikewinter/pseuds/sicklikewinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shoosh Karkat nothing but naked cuddles now, it is us dude, naked cuddlers extreme.”</p><p>“<i>I’m</i> the only one naked you idiot.”</p><p>You kiss the tip of his nose and grin.</p><p>“I know I love it. I love <i>you</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	quiet echoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tamagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamagus/gifts).



> i forgot i did one more thing for that stoner johnkat au  
> it was also written with tama in mind so holla

You don’t remember the last time things were this  _quiet_  in all actuality. Gamzee sat in his usual spot, curled up around a bowl filled with quesadillas from Taco Bell; and the twins—Dave and Dirk respectively—argued over their rad blazed rapping abilities at the kitchen table. Karkat is somewhere in the bathroom, hopefully not drowning himself while taking a shower, and your mind wanders. 

Gamzee is blissed out to the max, and he mutters something in Spanish directly to the quesadilla in his hand before taking a chunk out of that. In your hazy mind, you wince and advert your eyes. The sound of the shower shutting off makes you perk up, and you stand up on jello-like legs and pad quietly toward the bathroom. 

You pause in front of the bathroom door, your mind comfortably fuzzy and you wait. Karkat reveals himself shortly, a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair still dripping water. He starts as he spies you, and you laugh—way harder than necessary but shit the look on his face!—before pulling at the hand that wasn’t clutching the towel to his waist.

“What the fuck John? Jesus, you  _want_  to send me into an early grave don’t you, you cock munching son of a bitch,” his voice wavers when you smile brightly at him and press your lips to his knuckles. You can hear the hitch in his breath when you pull him close and kiss the tip of his nose. 

The look on his face is priceless, and you’re sent into a fit of giggling all over again.  Karkat is rolling his eyes at your “obviously inability to hold a fucking conversation even while stoned off your fucking rocker”—you’re quite proud you heard that all in his voice!! plus you made funny faces at his eye roll and you’re fucking hilarious, it is you, the comedian—and you could care less about his hissy fit.

He’s cute when he gets like this. You should tell him.

“You’re cute Karkat,” your comment gets his ranting to cease, and you smile. He watches as you pull him into a hug, and you bury your head in the crook of his neck. Inhaling the scent of shampoo and body wash, you press your lips to his skin. He huffs, you can feel it in the way he shifts his body; but he doesn’t push you away. 

“Yeah, and you’re a shitstain that’s too high to comprehend you’re going to end up yanking my fucking towel off you dumbass.” Karkat’s voice sounds muffled (you think it’s the haze filling your mind, but you don’t think so, maybe you’re getting good at tuning out his rants! cool!! no wait that was bad, shit) as he holds you. You mouth at his skin, placing feather light kisses to his skin before pulling away and kissing him, right on the mouth.

He melts into the kiss, and you move your hands to grip his hips (and his towel! see you’re a good boyfriend and you’re making sure he doesn’t reveal his goodies to everyone; those are  _your_  goodies hee) and deepen it. His arms wrap around your shoulders, and you nibble at his bottom lip. He shivers at the contact and you back him into a wall with gentle force. 

Karkat’s lips part to let your tongue lazily slide in, and you trace every inch of his mouth; savoring the minty tang of his toothpaste. You continue kissing him until your lungs start to ache and you have to pull away. He sighs at the loss of contact, and you smile brightly at him.

Resting your head on his forehead, you lick a stripe up the bridge of his nose. He lets out a startled yelp, before pushing at you. You stumble backwards, and tug him along as the two of you fall to the ground in a heap of limbs. He’s grumbling again, and you kiss him on the lips again to shut him up. 

“Shoosh Karkat nothing but naked cuddles now, it is us dude, naked cuddlers extreme.”

“ _I’m_  the only one naked you idiot.”

You kiss the tip of his nose and grin.

“I know I love it. I love  _you_.”

You notice he curls closer to you when you say that, and despite his grumbling you eagerly wrap your arms around him. He’s so cute when he gets like this. Maybe you should get some more of that stuff Gamzee wrapped up earlier and share it with Karkat. He sure does need to relax some more! Right now though, you and him have a cuddle date right there in the middle of the hallway. 

It’s nice. It’s  _quiet_.


End file.
